The Mystery
Chapter 1: Surprise! It was a rainy day that was starting to clear up when a bus pulled up to the curb and dropped off four eleven-year olds and a fifteen-year old. One kid smiled. "Well, that was fun!" He said. "Phineas, are you crazy?!" A boy named Bill replied. "I hate middle school more than pre-k! And I hated pre-k a lot!" "Didn't both of you get held back in pre-k?" Phineas asked, eyeing Bill and his twin brother, Bob. "Dude, don't bring that back up." Bob answered. They all walked inside the house, sat down, and did their homework. Bill and Bob didn't actually belong to the Flynn-Fletcher family. They were orphaned five years ago, and adopted by the family two years ago. After that, Bill and Bob went down to their room, while Phineas and his stepbrother, Ferb, went up to their room. Phineas and Ferb were playing around with some gears when they heard loud heavy metal coming from Bill and Bob's room. So, naturally, they went into Bill and Bob's room to find them and Buford playing a song. When the song was over, and after Bill's long guitar solo, Phineas commented, "That song didn't have any words in it." "Yes, because you missed all of them." Bob replied, smiling as he fixed up his bass guitar strap. "Okay, what's the name of your band?" Phineas asked curiously. "Explosive Bunnies." Bill answered. Phineas just stared. He sometimes worried about what was going on inside Bill and Bob's heads. Bill and Bob waited a couple minutes before launching into another song, titled, "The Zombie Apocalypse". "Man, you guys name songs weird names." Phineas said, looking over the list of songs that Explosive Bunnies had wrote, recorded, and performed. *The Zombie Apocalypse *Terrorist Bunnies *Achmed Says Hi *We Are Explosive Bunnies *Rock *The Explosion Song *Boom "Yeah, I know." Bill said. "But we're making our demo this Friday!" "Today's Friday." Phineas replied. "Oh, well, then we're making it today!" Bill shooed Phineas and Ferb out the door. "Odd, I didn't know Bill and Bob could afford to place a demo. Weird." Phineas said, glancing at Ferb. Chapter 2: Candace I'd always thought there was something weird with Bill and Bob. But that thought was confirmed when Phineas and Ferb told me that Bill and Bob could afford a record deal. That was just strange. Anyway, of course, I went right to Mom. "Mom!" I yelled. "What?" She replied, walking down the stairs. "Do you think it's weird that Bill and Bob have enough money to afford a record deal?" I asked. "Well, honey, if they have enough, they have enough." She replied. I just groaned. How could she not see it? Well, I'm gonna show her. I marched right into Bill and Bob's room. "Hey, whoa, we're kinda in the middle of a song!" Bill said. "I don't care!" I yelled back. "I know how you guys got that money! You've been illegally selling stuff, haven't you?" "Hey, what?" Bob asked. "Are you trying to accuse us of something?" I just walked out of the room. This was so frustrating! Mom can't see it, so how would anyone else? I decided to go to bed. Chapter 3: Solving the Mystery! Phineas just didn't know what to think. He had heard Candace accuse Bill and Bob of illegally selling stuff, and even though Bill and Bob were usually jerks, he couldn't imagine them doing that. He layed on his bed, with Ferb next to him, and Perry in Ferb's arms. "Ferb, I don't know what to think." Phineas said. "I can't beleave that Bill and Bob would do that, and I can't beleave that Candace would say something like that. What should we do?" Ferb pulled out a Sherlock Holmes hat and a magnifing glass. Phineas stared at him. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" He said, jumping up. He looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?" Perry jumped into a chute in Phineas and Ferb's closet, and it led him to his secret lair, Platypus Cave. Major Monogram was on the screen, waiting for Perry. "Ah, good morning, Agent P." Monogram said. "We have a lead that proves Dr.Doofenshmirtz is trying to buy up every single guitar in the Tri-State Area. We need you to find out what he's up to, and put a stop to it!" Agent P saluted and jumped into his hovercar. Phineas and Ferb walked all around the house, looking for clues. They found a sticker saying, "Property of Joe Waffleson", and they inspected it. "Well, Ferb, this is our chance to prove that we're hardcore detectives!" Phineas exclaimed, examing the sticker. "It looks like it was on a guitar." Phineas gasped. They knew the truth! Chapter 4: The Escape Bill and Bob were listening under their door when they heard Phineas gasp, "We know the truth!" They ducked down into their room and over to the window. Since Bill and Bob's room was the basement, it was easy to climb out the windows. The hard part was to be able to get out of the backyard without anyone seeing you. So they crept behind the tree, then darted to the fence and catupualted themselves over it. Minor "Oofs" came out, but other then that there was no sound. Bill and Bob had escaped! The next day Phineas and Ferb were starting to get worried about Bill and Bob. They couldn't find them anywhere! So they called up Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Gary to help them search. They searched the entire neighborhood, but no sign of them. "Where could they be?" Phineas wondered out loud. "Is that them over there?" Gary asked, pointing across the street. "Oh, yeah, it is!" Phineas replied. "Let's go!" They jumped out of their HQ and into the road, in front of Bill and Bob. But it wasn't Bill and Bob. It was two younger boys with brownish-blonde hair. "Dangit!" Phineas said. "You said it was Bill and Bob." Gary looked at him sheepishly. "It looked like them. I can't see very well through the window." "Well, we have to find them." Phineas replied, his voice stern. "We didn't come all this way for nothing!" Chapter 5: Hideaways! Bill and Bob were sleeping. It was 2:00 AM, and they were hiding in a train car with goats and sheep. A loud nosie woke them both up. "Hey, did the train stop?" Bob asked. "I think it just did." Bill replied. "Let's go!" They ran out onto the train platform and into the woods. When they were pretty deep in, Bill pulled out a GPS. "Okay, if I'm right, we're 50 degrees north and 180 degrees west. And if we multiply that by pi times raidus squared, we should get where we should be in about, say, 2 days." Bill calculated. "But what exactly is the radius?" Bob asked. "The radius is 5." Bill said, as if it were pure simple. Well, actually, it was, thanks to Phineas and Ferb. Bill took one look at Bob and could tell that they were both thinking the same thing. They wanted to go home. They jumped on a train to Danville just as it was leaving the station. Chapter 6: Return to Danville! It was 11:59 on a Saturday night when Bill and Bob finally found the Flynn-Fletcher home. "Well, that was long." Bob said. "Shut up." Bill answered. "Excuse me?" Bob asked, raising one eyebrow. "Sorry, but this rain is getting on my nerves." Bill replied. "Let's go inside." They snuck into Phineas and Ferb's room. "Psst." Bill whispered. "Phineas. Ferb." Phineas and Ferb sat up at the same time. "What? It's 11:59 at night?" Phineas asked, his eyes unfocused. "It's actually 12:00." Bob said, smiling. "Is that Bill?" Phineas wondered out loud. "And Bob?" "Cha-ching! Jackpot!" Bill replied, still whispering. Phineas and Ferb jumped out of bed. "I can't belive you guys came back!" Phineas whispered into Bill's ear. "But why'd you leave?" "We heard you and Ferb find that guitar sticker, and thought you thought we stole it." Bill answered. "No, we looked at our survalleince cameras and found out that Joe Waffleson was the recording artist that came to record your demo." "So we're not going to jail?" Bob asked, looking at Bill. Bob was really thinking, "We're not going to jail again?" "No!" Phineas replied, smiling. Just then Candace, Lawrence, and Linda barged in. "What going on?" Lawrence asked. Then he saw Bill and Bob, and smiled. "You came back!" Chapter 7: Matt It was early Sunday morning when the doorbell rang. Phineas ran down the stairs, across the house, and opened the door. A kid with brown hair, blue eyes, and purple and gold braces stood at the door. "Hi, I'm Matt." The kid said. "I just moved in and-" He was going to say more when Bill and Bob walked in. "Hey, are the explosives supposed to be hooked up to the blue wire, or the red one?" Bill asked. He then saw Matt. "Matt Synder?" Matt looked right back. "Bill and Bob Francis?" Bill walked up and hugged Matt. "Hey, dude, we haven't seen you, in, what, five years?" "Six." Matt replied, smiling. He hugged Bob, too. Phineas just looked on with a puzzled expression. "You guys know each other?" He asked. "Phin, this is Matt. We used to live next door to him." Bob said. "Really?" Phineas asked. "Yeah. Guys, this is the last place I would expect you two to be." Matt said. "What happened? Where'd you go?" "Well, this isn't exactly easy to say, but... our parents died a year after we moved away." Bill said. Matt stopped smiling. "What?" "They died in a house fire, and we went to a foster home. Two years ago we got picked up by Phineas' family." "Hey, you can come in!" Phineas said nervously. He was getting unconfortable with the conversation being right on his doorstep. They went inside to discuss the matter. Chapter 8: Another Mystery!? "So, your parents seriously died? Really?" Matt still couldn't believe that Mr. and Mrs. Francis, his two favorite adults in the whole world, were dead. "Yeah, we've told you, like, five times." Bob said, seriously starting to get annoyed. "Okay. Sorry, but this is such a shock." Matt replied. Just then, Ferb walked in. Bill stood up. "Hey, Matt, this is Phin's step-brother, which, I guess, makes him me and Bob's step-step-brother. His name is Ferb." He said. Matt shook Ferb's hand. "Hi, I'm Matt." Matt said. He looked at his watch. "Oh, dang! It's 7:30! I gotta go home! Maybe I can come over later." Matt walked out the door and rode away on is bike. Phineas just looked confused. "Did your parents really die in a house fire?" He asked. Bill and Bob fidgeted. Phineas smirked. "There's something you're not telling me!" He said, waving his finger at the twins. "Yeah, about that..." Bill started, but he was interrupted by Bob. "They were trapped in a cave when they died." Bob said, finishing the sentence for Bill. "Hey, I can finish whole sentences!" Bill said, a little annoyed. 'Wait, so they were in a cave?" Phineas asked. "In France." Bill answered. "Hmmm...." Phineas was thinking. He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He exclaimed, walking into Bill and Bob's room. "Do you guys have a laptop?" He asked. "Do you want mine or Bob's?" Bill asked. "I don't really care which." Phineas said. Bob handed him his laptop. Phineas started typing. He turned the screen around. On it was an image of a cave with paintings inside, the headling reading, "Lascaux". "A cave in France." Phineas explained. "The original was closed down because the cave paintings started melting on people. I heard a couple died from the heat exposure set off by the paintings, but I never thought that it was your parents." "Well, it was." Bill said. "Do you know what we need to do?" Phineas asked the other three. "What?" Bob asked. "We need to go to Lascaux to solve the mystery!" Phineas said, getting excited. "Great." Bill groaned. "Two mysteries in one weekend?" "And we need to finish the mystery by the end of the day, because school starts tomorrow, and then we'll never get a chance to solve the mystery!" Phineas exclaimed. He led the way out of the room and into the backyard. Chapter 9: Candace's Investigation Well, as soon as those twerps and their little punk friends left, I naturally ran after them. I chased them to the Tri-State Aiport, and onto a plane, where I was able to grab a seat behind them. I could hear them talking. "Yeah, so why are we going again?" I could hear Bob saying. "We need to solve the mystery of why your parents died!" Phineas replied. "Yeah, but why Lascaux?" Bill asked. Lascaux! ''I thought. ''I did a 6th grade research project on it a couple years ago! "Because two people died in there and we think it was your parents!" Phineas answered, getting annoyed, by the sound of his voice. The plane suddenly took off. * * Several hours later, the plane arrived in The France International Airport. Chapter 10: Lascaux "Well, here we are!" Phineas said, excited. "No, dur!" Bill replied, pushing his way through the crowd of people, followed by Bob. Phin just shrugged and motion for Ferb to follow him. They finally stepped out of the airport. Bill whistled for a taxi. Well, not whistle, scream was more like it. "HEY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "WE NEED A TAXI OVER HERE!" At that very moment, a taxi swerved to the corner. Phineas dropped euros in the driver's hand and said, "Lascaux.". "I only go to the edge of the mountain." The driver replied. "That should be good enough." Phineas replied. They got in and were off. In no time they had reached the edge of the mountain. Phin looked up eagerly. "Well, time to hike!" He exclaimed. They started to hike up the mountain. * * An hour later, they were at the top of the mountain. The cave that lay in front of them bore a sign that read, "Lascaux DO NOT ENTER" "Oops, looks like we can't go in." Bill said. "Let's go!" Phineas grabbed Bill's arm. "No. We have to sneak in." Bill looked confused. "But I thought you were a law-obey type of guy!" "I was." Phineas replied. "But not when it comes to this!" He walked in. Bill, Bob, and Ferb had no choice but to follow. In a couple seconds, they were in the cave. Chapter 11: Uncovering the Mystery ﻿They were searching for about an hour when Bill cried out, "I found something!" Everyone rushed over. "What is it?" Phineas asked. He looked at it and gasped. Bill had found two skeletons! "Okay, I need to record information. Step aside!" Phineas exclaimed, stepping toward the skeletons. He started recording data. About twenty minutes later, a guard ran into the room. Everyone turned toward him in shock. "Hey, what are you kids doin' in here?!" He asked, running toward them. They jerked away and dived toward the cave entrance. They jumped out and rolled down the entire mountain they had to climb up to get there. Bill stood up. "Well, I wish we could've done that on the way up!" He stated, looking at the guard. He could distantly hear the words, "And don't come back!" and then some other words that he can't repeat. They looked at Phineas expectantly. "What?" He asked. "Why are you staring at me?" "Because you're supposed to have the info on the skeletons!" Bob answered. "Oh. Well, I did!" He simply stated. Everyone still stared at him. "What now?" "What are we going to do with the info?" Everyone stared at Ferb. that was the first thing he had said in a couple of days. "Well, we're first going back to Danville. Then we'll decide what to do from there!" Phineas said. They walked back to the airport, and pooled their remaining money. They barely had enough to buy them all plane tickets. They got on the plane and flew back to Danville. Chapter 12: The Code Gets Cracked ﻿At Phineas' and Ferb's house, they knew it was time to crack the code. They walked upstairs into Phineas and Ferb's room. "Okay, guys. We're gonna run an analysis on the skeletons." Phineas said. "Oka-Wait. You brought the skeletons with you?" Bill asked, slightly disgusted. "Yeah.Why?" Phineas replied, confused. "Um, no reason." Bill answered. He and Bob smirked. "Okay, well, me and Ferb are going to run those tests." Phineas and Ferb walked into their closet. Loud banging noises and construction noises sounded from the closet. A ding sounded, and Phineas and Ferb walked out of the closet, their faces grim. "What is it?" Bob asked. "Those skeletons are your parents." Phineas said. "Aaaahhh." Bill exclaimed with a large amount of sarcasm. "You're not suprised?" Phineas asked, confused again. "No. We knew the whole time!" Bob grinned, cheerful. "Why you-" Phineas lunged at Bob. Everyone started wrestling on the floor. '''THE END!!! '''A HiBy25 Production Copyright 2010 HiBy25 Pictures Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:HiBy25's articles Category:Phineas and Ferb Extended